


A New Brother

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [28]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crossroads, Demigod! Philza, Demigod! TommyInnit, Demigod! Wilbur, Drugs, Gen, New World, Philza has healing powers, Portals, Wilbur Soot's blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: “You should go greet your new brother. He has been lost for a long time, it is time you bring him home” she explained as Tommy took the key.“Brother?” Tommy asked, looking up at her
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Demigods [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 28





	A New Brother

Tommy was standing outside his old home, outside of town instead of the one he now had at Phil and Techno’s house. Tnret stood there by the crossroad, like it had since Tommy first put it there years and years ago. It had been his home for a long time, and despite now officially living in a house, he couldn’t just leave it be. 

“Thought I could find you here” Tommy turned around, his mother was standing there in front of him. Dark robes lit up only by the torches in her hands. 

“You usually can” Tommy replied, he knew it wasn’t as true as it had once been. It had been far over a year since he moved in with Phil and Techno in the beginning of May last year. All of them had come to enjoy living in this world, and amongst each other, but there were still so many empty houses, despite no one arriving since Tubbo got there in August last year. 

“You seem troubled, my son” she spoke, and with a wave of her hand the torches were flying by themselves and her hands were free. Tommy took a breath. 

“There are 13 houses in town” Tommy explained his thoughts, walking onto the crossroad. 

“Yes” Hecate agreed, holding out a key towards him. It wasn’t a key to any of the houses, but rather one that led to the shed that Philza had wondered how to open for so many months now. Tommy knew this without her telling him. “You should go greet your new brother. He has been lost for a long time, it is time you bring him home” she explained as Tommy took the key.

“Brother?” Tommy asked, looking up at her “You have another child?” he then asked, and the goddess smiled, amusement written on her face. 

“He’s not brother by blood” she then said “He will however appreciate what is in that shed” she motioned to the key in Tommy’s hand. 

  
  


Tommy walked rather slowly into town, wondering why the gods had put the shed in their backyard, if it was for someone who hadn't arrived yet. 

He reached the crossroad right as a guy appeared. His eyes red and his hands blue. He looked tired, and when he looked at Tommy he grinned. 

"Hello child! What are you doing in L'manberg?" he asked, he seemed high, Tommy noted. 

"You aren't in L'manberg. This is Logstedshire" Tommy replied, pushing off the hand the guy put on his shoulder "I'm Tommy" he then added. 

"Ah, Logstedshire" the guy looked around "I've never heard of it before. Do you have any blue?" he asked, Tommy raised an eyebrow, he was meaning to ask what it was before he realized it must be the drugs he obviously was on. 

"No" Tommy replied "I am 13 years old, I don't have drugs" he then added, the guy laughed, but Tommy couldn't understand what was funny. 

"I'm 15" he said, as if that was something Tommy needed to know before he knew his name. 

"I'm gonna bring you to Philza, alright?" Tommy said. He didn't really know what Philza could do, but at least he was an adult.

"Who is Philza?" the guy asked, and Tommy shook his head at him, he didn't feel like dealing with a drug addict. Was this really who Hecate had called his new brother? 

He took the guy by the arm and dragged him towards his house. Phil would be home, he was sure of it. More than that, he would be awake. Techno would probably be fast asleep, but Phil was always up late. 

Philza was outside before Tommy had reached the house, he had probably been watching the road and seen them coming. He quickly put a hand on the guy, and the dullness of the other's eyes disappeared. He blinked. 

"What the heck was that?" he asked, and Philza sighed deeply. 

"Tommy, go to bed. I'll deal with him" he said, sending Tommy to bed, which the thirteen year old didn't even bother to complain about, more happy about not having to deal with the druggie than anything. 


End file.
